Jacques
Jacques Blanc (ジャック・ブラン, Jakku Buran) is a character from the Onimusha series of action-adventures games. He is one of the two main protagonists in Onimusha 3: Demon Siege. He is the first Westerner to wield the Oni Power. Profile Jacques Blanc was born and raised in Paris, and is a member of the General Directorate for External Security under the 29th SA Operations Division of the French Military, an elite squad whose specialty is covert operations. Jacques' favorite weapons are his FN P90 custom submachine gun and his .45 automatic pistol. He is also an avid lover of motorcycles, and owns one as well. Jacques is extremely intelligent and is also a top athlete. He is currently one of the unit's top members. Along with Jacques, his best friend Phillipe is also a member, along with First Lieutenant Michelle Aubert. He is also a widower with a ten-year-old son named Henri. His wife died in a car accident, while protecting their son. As a result, Jacques and Henri share a bond strong enough for Henri to realise when his father is in trouble (which is useful in the game). However, Henri doesn't like the fact that he is dating Michelle, and isn't afraid to show it. Story While Jacques attempts to sort out the intricacies of his personal life, demons suddenly appear in downtown Paris and begin slaughtering innocent civilians. Rushing to the scene, Jacques encounters the displaced samurai, Samanosuke Akechi. Before the two can overcome the language barrier, Jacques is caught in a time rift and transported to Japan in the year 1580, during the height of Nobunaga Oda's regime. In the forest he encounters an Oni chieftain, who grants him an Oni Gauntlet like Samanosuke's and charges him with the task of defeating the Genma and their lord, Nobunaga. The only way Jacques can return to his own time and make sure Michelle and Henri are safe is by carrying out the wishes of the Oni. Weapons * .45 Automatic - Though not a weapon that Jacques can equip, his trusty .45 caliber automatic pistol is always strapped to his hip. During his finishing attacks, Jacques steps on enemies and blasts them with the .45. He also uses this weapon to attack during his Oni Bind-Shoot move. * Model 90 - Jacques' custom submachine gun fires special armor-piercing bullets in bursts of 20 shots per two-second release. Hold R1 while equipped with the weapon to aim, and then press Square to fire. Hold Square until the burst ends, and then release and hold again to fire another round. * Oni Whip - This holy whip given to Jacques by the Oni is an extremely basic training weapon. Jacques obtains this weapon in the Mt. Hiei area soon after he is transported to the past. No matter the level of the Oni Gauntlet, this weapon can only be charged to level 1. It owns no magic powers. Although this is a weak tool, Jacques can still use it to perform some of the Oni Bind moves. * Raisen - The Raisen is a spear that also acts as a whip. Press Square five times to perform a series of piercing jabs, followed by a powerful spinning bash. With this weapon, Jacques can use lightning magic. Press Triangle to throw a bolt of blue lightning across the ground, decimating all foes directly in front of Jacques. As the level of the weapon improves, the width of the lightning spell increases. The Raisen is located in the blacksmith shop in the Town of Sakai. * Enja - The Enja sword's blade segments and extends to function like a whip. Press Square repeatedly to swing the whip in all directions in front of and to the sides of Jacques, ending with a powerful lashing on the fourth attack. This red sword-whip allows Jacques to unleash fire magic attacks on a single foe. At maximum level, the Enja extends the longest of all Jacques' weapons. The Enja is obtained from the Enja shrine in the Mt. Hiei area. Trivia *Jacques' likeness is modeled after French actor Jean Reno. Reno also performed the French voice talents for his character as well. However, due to his busy schedule at the time, he couldn't do the English voice work and another voice actor, Paul Mercier (who did Leon S. Kennedy's voice in Resident Evil 4), did the work in Reno's place. *Jacques has one of Tron Bonne's Servbots from the Mega Man Legends games clinging to his arm as part of his Special Costume. This costume can be unlocked by completing Onimusha 3 with either higher scores attained by Jacques, or by wearing Samanosuke's Special Costume 1. Gallery Image:Jacques.png|''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' Image:Oni3CoverArt.png|''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' cover art Image:Oni3Jacques.png|''Oni Whip'' Image:Oni3JacquesRaisen.png|''Raisen'' Image:Oni3JacquesOnimusha.png|''Onimusha Form'' Image:Oni3JacquesSpecialCostume.png|''Alternate Costume'' Category:Characters Category:Onimusha Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters